Shinjitsu No Uta
by Brittany67
Summary: It is said that destiny is a predetermined course of events considered as something beyond human power or control. If this was all true...Why is he trying to change his own destiny?
1. Auther Note

I'm sorry for misleading you guys, but I decided to continue this story. Even if it takes me million years to do so. I will try to continue it. New chapters are on and I hope you enjoy them. I even edited some of the other chapters too.  
  
From:  
  
Brittany67 


	2. School

Title: Shinjitsu No Uta

Author: Brittany67

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the Gravitation character. I do however own Kuraku, Kumo and Kouya.

((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
It was a hot day so far in the whole week. People's windows were open and electric fans blowing at the highest level. A couple of faint breezes blew though the windows in the room making the curtains fly up in the air. Before falling back in place where they once hung, inside an apartment laid a young man, on his stomach with his right arm dangling from the bed, sleeping. Not noticing that he was supposed to be up by now.  
  
He was a skinny, red-haired young man with hair that came to his shoulders and sleepy hazel that were hidden underneath a pale hand. On the young man's fingers was a blue ring that had a silver fox in the center of it. He wore a red tank top that was very baggy and showed his flat stomach and boxers with smiley faces of the color blue.  
  
Kumo Senkai yawned tiredly as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, just waking up from a great dream. He had dreamed that he was eating a huge bowl of ice cream with fudge, strawberries and sparkles on top of it. Kumo couldn't help but drool at the thought of the very yummy and very lovely, sweet tasting. Okay you get the point. Ice cream. Unfortunately for him, he was going to be late for school, again.  
  
"KUMO!! You better get up right now, Mister, you're late for school!" A shout came from behind his bedroom door. Kumo yelled out in surprise and quickly pulled his clothes from his messy dresser and took a quick shower well brushing his teeth at the same time. " KUMO, ARE YOU UP?!!!"  
  
"YES!" Kumo shouted putting on his school uniform, which was a white button down shirt, navy blue shorts that were slightly tight on him and silver sunglasses that he always worn on his head. He opened his door and ran into the kitchen putting on his navy blue tie around his neck almost choking himself when he tripped in his suitcase. "I'm going to be in so much trouble!"  
  
"O-Ohayou, Kumo!" A little boy with dark red hair and dark blue eyes chirped eating his morning cereal. Kumo smiled at his little brother, warmly knowing that he was still having a little trouble speaking Japanese and stuffing a muffin in his mouth and waved goodbye not wanting to disgust his brother when he opened his mouth. "Bye!"  
  
The words 'I'm late' was heard through the hallway as the red-haired young man ran out of the building in a very fast speed almost knocking people out of his way or causing the papers on the wall fly off landing on the floor. Kumo ran to the streetlight only to have the light go green. He jogged in place chanting 'I'm late' gaining strange looks from the people around him. Although he paid no mind to them because the only thing he could think about was that he was going to get the yelling of his life when he got into the classroom.  
  
Not paying attention to his surrounds, he ran into something or someone. Two identical black brief cases slid on to the ground. Kumo grabbed the brief case on his left and the stranger had taken the one on the right. He apologized with a blush not even looking at the stranger, but took off running again with the black brief case in his right hand.  
  
Kumo stood silently outside the classroom with two heavy buckets filled with water. A cute pout formed on his face making anyone walk look in wonder at his cute look on his face. Everyone that is except Akira-sensei, who had it in for Kumo ever since he came to Tokyo. Akira always called on Kumo when he know that the redhead didn't know the answers and gave Kumo detentions for looking at him funny in the class.  
  
"Stupid Sensei, I hate him." Kumo muttered holding on to the heavy buckets tightly trying not to spill the water knowing that if he did Akira would be on his back for sure. "Stupid."  
  
"Who ya talking to Kumo?" A another young man with dark brown hair that came to his chin and blue eyes that were the color of the sky asked, also holding a bucket filled with water, but not having a hard time holding the bucket like Kumo.  
  
"No one." Kumo replied with a blush of embarrassment on his pale cheeks. He stared ahead and waited for the bell to ring before he put the heavy bucket down and quickly took his brief case avoiding the smirking teacher's eyes. If he had looked in the teachers, he probably would have shuddered with fear, if he saw the hated gleam in Akira's eyes.  
  
Kumo sighed, a breath of relief as he leaned against the closed door. He was glad that he had gotten out of the class without his pride hurt again. Usually Akira would taunt him mercilessly about holding the buckets or how stupid he was, though Akira only did this when they were alone. Sensei knew better than to talk down to Kumo when other students were around. That was why Kumo always was around friends instead of being alone.  
  
The red-haired young man was about to open his brief case to see if any of his homework was missing. Akira-Sensei sometimes took his homework getting him in trouble in his other classes. He opened the brief case only to shut it when he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Hey, Kumo!"  
  
Kumo looked up to see the young man from earlier, who was also holding two buckets in his hands. He smiled warmly before putting down his brief case and hugged the older young man well aware of the blush that appeared on the blue-eyed man. He smartly ignored it not wanting to embarrass his best friend "Good morning, Kouya-Kun"  
  
"Morning, Kumo" Kouya replied smiling still blushing after the friendly hug before looking at Kumo with concern "Are you okay? I heard about you being late to class and Akira-Sensei yelling at you."  
  
Now it was Kumo's turn to blush.  
  
"Err....yeah I'm okay, Akira-Sensei went easy on me today. I wonder… " Kumo replied and then frowned up at Kouya. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, but it wouldn't be the same eating without you nagging me." Kouya teased with a smirk and walked way laughing as Kumo's face turned red.  
  
"Kouya-Kun! I don't nag! Really I don't!" The redhead American whined, grabbing his black brief case chasing after the Japanese young man, who was still laughing.  
  
"What are you looking at Kumo?" A young man with dark brown hair that came to his ears and dark brown eyes asked looking at the papers in Kumo's hand.  
  
"I-I don't know, Kuraku. I swore this was my brief case when I was running to school, but it isn't." Kumo said honestly looking at the business papers in the black brief case with confusion. Kuraku took one of the papers out of the redhead's hands and looked at the paper with wide eyes after carefully reading the letter. On the top of the white paper has said:   
  
**Seguchi Tohma**  
  
"K-Kumo, do you know whose briefs case you have?!" Kuraku asked looking at the American with wide brown eyes. Seeing Kumo shake his head, his eyes widened more almost looking like it was going to pop out of his head." Seguchi Tohma."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Seguchi Tohma"  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
Everyone that was sitting with Kumo looked at him with disbelief. How could he not know the famous keyboardist?! Anyone who is anyone would know who Seguchi Tohma was.  
  
"You don't know who Seguchi-sama is? Man, where have you were living?!" Kouya demanded still looking at his best friend with disbelief. Seeing Kumo shake his head again, he explained whom Seguchi Tohma to the American, "Seguchi-sama is the president of NG Productions, a huge company that supports several J-pop/rock bands such as ASK and Bad Luck and the keyboardist from Nittle Grasper."  
  



	3. Getting Shoot At Isn't So Bad!

Title: Shinjitsu No Uta

Author: Brittany67

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the Gravitation character. I do however own Kuraku, Kumo, Kouya, Mitsushi and Jun.

(((((((((((((((

"Oh that Seguchi Tohma! I heard of him!" Kumo lied easily smiling at the people, who were now looking in relief. 'I still don't even know what 'Nittle Grasper ' is or who Seguchi guy is.'  
  
"Thank God, I would have choked you to death if you didn't know who Nittle Grasper was." Kouya chuckled sating a seat next to the nervous redheaded.  
  
"Yeah!" Kumo laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly when Kuraku gave him a suspicious look.  
  
Seguchi Tohma stared interest at the open brief case he thought was his on top of his desk. Inside of the case wasn't the important business letters he took all night to write but drawing. Not crappy drawings that a five- year-old would draw but beautiful realist drawings only an artist with amazing talent could have drawn. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Tohma reached inside the black brief case and pulled a drawing of a silver fox.  
  
What interested Tohma about the fox was that it looked like it was staring back at him. The fox's eyes were so golden that it seemed as though it was glowing. It was almost like the animal was real. He put down the drawing before looking at the other with deep fascination not paying any attention to the things around him.  
  
"I wonder who did these wonderful drawings. I might just hire this person to do the cover album for Bad Luck. Might as well fire that other guy while I'm at it." Tohma muttered looking at the drawing that caught his interest, which was a hard thing to do.  
  
Tohma finally put down the drawings and picked up the phone and dialed his assistance's office with a smile on his face. Someone was going to get fired today.  
  
"What do you mean we have to return it?" Kouya demanded looking at Kumo and Kuraku with disbelief. "This is Seguchi Tohma's brief case! We can sell this for about 50000 yen to some crazy obsessed fan and get money from it! We could get money out of it in three ways."  
  
"Come on, Kumo, don't you want to get your brother that new game he wanted, but you don't have enough money? With this money you can at least get him several games!" Kouya said with a sly smirk draping his arm over the redheaded American's shoulder. He turned to Kuraku with same smirk. "And, Kuraku, you could get that laptop you've been dying to have."  
  
"Hmm....I could buy Mitsushi that new game…HEY, wait a minute! No, I'm going to return that brief case and that is final!" Kumo said after realizing that Kouya was trying to trick him into selling the brief case. Kouya sighed in defeat knowing that he couldn't change Kumo's mind.  
  
"Fine, but you will regret doing this." Kouya remarked crossing his arms. 'Shit almost had him to!' He thought to himself. Kuraku shook his head with a smile on his face as he looked at his two friends.  
  
"Come on, we have to return this now or we'll never return this thing." Kumo grabbed the brief case and ran do the street with great determination. "Come on, guys try to keep up!  
  
"Hey! Wait for us you lazy bum!" Kouya shouted running after the American with Kuraku running by his side. He turned to look at the silent young man beside him. "Damn, how does he run so fast?!"  
  
"I think it's from running to school late" Kuraku replied with a small smile as Kouya snickered in amusement. They had finally caught up with the American and stood in front of NG Productions. "I think we should go in now."  
  
"Yeah." Kumo mumbled still looking in wonder at the building. Kouya, Kuraku and Kumo walked inside the building only to get stopped by a lady with gray hair and wrinkles on her face. She was wearing a black business suit making her look professional.  
  
"ID please" She demanded looking at the three young men with distaste. Kumo nervously looked at Kouya and Kuraku, who shrugged.  
  
"Uh…We don't have any" Kumo spoke looking sheepishly at frumpy secretary. She shook her hand with a disgust look and pointed towards the door. "Uh….excuse me.... " Kumo looked at the woman's name that was on his ID and continued talking. " .. Seta-San, we have something important to give to Seguchi-San. So if you please move out of the way, we can give it to him."  
  
"Look, kid I can't just let **anybody** into this building because they have something 'important ' to show Seguchi-sama" Seta-San remarked dryly dusting the invisible dust off her coat. "So I'll only tell you this once. Leave."  
  
"Hey, you look here ya old hag-" Kouya snapped but was cut off when Kuraku put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Kumo and Kouya need not miss the sparkling glint in the silent young man's eyes.  
  
"Its okay, Kouya-San. I'm sorry for coming in like this, please forgive us for our rudeness. We will take our leave." Kuraku apologized polity towards the old women, who smiled at him and shot disappointing looks in Kouya and Kumo's direction.  
  
"At least someone around here has manners. In my day-" Seta continued talking not even noticing that Kuraku was signaling the other two to sneak pass the old women." ... That's why we need more discipline around here. Don't you think?"  
  
Kuraku nodded with a fake warm smile before bowing in respect at the Seta. "Sorry, but I have to go now." He then took off running after the other two young men ignoring the yelling from the old woman. Kuraku kind of felt guilty for doing that, but he shrugged it off knowing it was for the best.  
  
"What took you so long?! It felt like an hour sitting there!" The American complained looking at the silent young man. Kouya nodded almost looking like he was about to fall asleep standing up.  
  
"Sorry Seta-san was talking along time talking about disciplining people." Kuraku answered with a small frown on his girl like face. "Now where are we?"  
  
Kouya yawned, shrugging and looked around to see if there were any directions around the hallway. They had been in the building for at least 2 hours lost trying to find a way to Seguchi's office, which they had not succeeded in doing actually. Kumo was complaining about his feet hurting and Kuraku was being silent…again. It was driving Kouya crazy!  
  
"I knew we should have sold this belief case, but **no** someone wanted to give it back." Kouya complained sending glares at the red-haired American, who was looking slightly guilty. Kumo sighed in defeat before looking again with great determination.  
  
"I can find Seguchi's office if it is the last thing I do because I'm…THE GREAT KUMO-MAN!!" Kumo announced doing pathetic super hero poses. He puffed out his chest proudly smiling at the embarrassed Japanese men when he finished posing. Kouya laughed nervously not wanting to tell Kumo that he looked like a freak doing those stupid poses while Kuraku just shook his head. "I made up that name last night isn't it great?"  
  
"Yeah.... it was great Kumo" Kuraku answered trying to hold in his laughter while Kouya just busted out laughing making Kumo scowl at them. " .. Really it is!"  
  
"Then why are you laughing?" Kumo demanded putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Oh it's just ... It was so great that ..." Kouya stopped laughing as he suddenly turned pale as a sheet along with Kuraku. Kumo tilted his head looking at his friends with confusion.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you so pale?" The red-haired American questioned pointing at their faces with a raised eyebrow. He froze just as he felt something cold pushed against his temple. "Uh ..." He looked up to see a blonde-haired man with his hair up in a ponytail holding a gun against his temple.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Err... We-I... OH KAMI-SAMA DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE NOW!!!" Kumo wailed dropping to his knees and babbling about having a brother to take care of and dying would give him cramps. Kuraku, Kouya and the stranger looked in amusement before the blonde-haired stranger shoot at the wall making Kumo wail even more.  
  
"If you don't shut up I will shoot you" The stranger with the gun threatened pointing the machine gun again at Kumo's temple. Kumo shut up quickly not wanting to get shoot by the manic with the gun. "Now tell me why you're here and who are you?"  
  
Both Kouya and Kumo started to babble at the same time making the stranger shoot his gun again. Kouya and Kumo both looking nervously that was beside their heads knowing that if the stranger wanted to he could kill them. Kuraku then decided it was his time to spoke making the blonde-haired man turn the gun on him.  
  
"Well we are here to give Seguchi-San his brief case back" Kuraku spoke pointing his finger towards the black brief case in Kumo's trembling hand. "Oh and I'm Kakou Kuraku, and the one with the blue eyes is Yagai Kouya. The redhead is Yamada Kumo."  
  
"Yamada Kumo?" The stranger questioned looking at the nervous redhead. 'Hmm…This is easier than I expected.' He thought to himself studying Kumo, who was looking like he was going to faint at any second now. "Come with me."  
  
"Er .. why?" Kouya asked even though he was scared of the blonde, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Kumo. He had promised Kumo that he would protect him if anything bad happened.  
  
The blonde ignored Kouya but pushed Kumo in front of him with the machine gun against the redhead's back. Kouya and Kuraku looked at each other before shrugging, they had nothing else to do but follow the man with the gun. They soon came to an office with a name Seguchi Tohma printed on the door. The blonde opened the door and tried pushed Kumo still holding a gun against the whimpering redhead's back but Kumo grabbed on to the door not wanting to go in.  
  
"I don't wanna go in! You can't make me. You're probably going to lock me in or torture me. "Kumo whined holding on to the door tightly as he closed his eyes. The blonde tried to pull the redhead off the door surprisingly the skinny young man had an amazing grab on the door. Once again the blonde threatened Kumo again making him let go of the door instantly. Not wanting to get shot in the head.  
  
"Seguchi-San, I find him."  
  
The three young men looked to see a man with blonde hair, green eyes and a smile on his face. To Kumo's surprise, Seguchi looked very young. He had imagined that Seguchi would be about in his mid-thirties and had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. For a moment Kumo wondered if Seguchi had dyed his hair blonde and got green contacts it was unusual to see an Asian person with blonde hair and green eyes unless they were mixed with another race.  
  



	4. Icy Hazel

Title: Shinjitsu No Uta

Author: Brittany67 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the Gravitation character. I do however own Kuraku, Kumo, Kouya, Mitsushi and Jun.

(((((((((((((((((  
  
"Do you think he's going to come?" A young man with pink hair asked out loud glancing at his friend with long red-brown hair, who shrugged. Other man with blue-tipped black hair shrugged also.  
  
"Oh he's coming if he knows what best for him." A familiar man hummed cheerily shining his rifle with a smile. The other three started to sweat as they eyed the trigger-happy man.  
  
"I definitely wouldn't come---" The pink-haired singer stopped and listened as he heard shouting from outside the door. Everyone else stopped whatever they were doing and listened as someone outside shouted 'I'M LATE!'  
  
Suddenly the door opened to reveal a young man with red hair. He was leaning against the door, panting hard. With wide eyes, he looked at the group in front of him before grinning sheepishly. "Hello, my name is Yamada Kumo. Nice to meet you!"  
  
"I'm Shindo Shuichi. Nice to meet you also!" Shuichi chirped happily and then pointed to his companions beside him. "This is Nakano Hiroshi," Then pointed to the mature looking teenager beside him "Fujisaki Suguru and I think you know K."  
  
"Yeah I do." Kumo said eyeing the blond-haired man with distrust, who was still shining his gun, much to Kumo's dismay.  
  
"Come, sit. Let's talk." K said, putting his arm around Kumo's shoulders and sat the red head down in a seat next to Shuichi. Kumo sat quietly in his seat looking a bit uneasy as the group members talked about what Bad Luck CD album should look like.  
  
"Kumo-san are you okay? You look a little pale." Shuichi asked suddenly with a concerned look on his normally happy face. Kumo just shook his head and replied that he was okay, changing the subject quickly after that. It did not go unnoticed to the Bad Luck members.  
  
Kumo was scared.  
  
No more like terrified.  
  
The sight of the weapon made him cringe every time K waved it around like a manic. Kumo still hadn't got over the little incident that happened when he first met the trigger-happy man. He hoped he wouldn't have nightmares because of it. He had enough of those already.  
  
But he'll get over it.  
  
Maybe next week.  
  
Next month.  
  
He didn't know.  
  
Kumo sighed in frustration and then slammed his head against the desk in front of his again. And again. Again.  
  
It was all Kouya's fault  
  
If Kouya hadn't convinced him into get this job maybe he would be at home watching cartoons or playing games with his little brother. Instead, he gets to have a crazy man with huge guns shoot at him, gets to be hugged to death by a strange man with a bright pink bunny, which sometimes did enjoy ... but that wasn't the point. If Kouya had kept his mouth shut, Kumo would never be in this crazy situation with these crazy people.  
  
Yep, all Kouya's fault.  
  
Kumo suddenly felt a flashback coming on ..  
  
Flashback  
  
"Seguchi-san, guess whose here." K said happily with his gun still pushing against the nervous redhead's back. Seguchi looked up and smiled at Kumo, making the young man almost relax. Almost was the keyword. K still had that gun against his back.  
  
"Aa, you must be Senkai Naoko, nice to meet you. My name is Seguchi Tohma and the man behind you is K." Seguchi introduced himself and K still smiling at Kumo.  
  
"Kumo."  
  
"What?" Seguchi questioned with a confused look over his face.  
  
"My name is Kumo. Yamada Kumo. But, you can call me Kumo." Kumo corrected taking a step forward so he couldn't feel K's gun against his back.  
  
"But, on the papers it said your name is Senkai Naoko." Seguchi said, getting even more confused.  
  
"That's just the boring name my mother happened to give me. Yamada Kumo is the name that belongs to my soul." Kumo explained, very proud of the name he had made up just when he was a little boy.  
  
"I see." Seguchi said with a light chuckle. 'He slightly of reminders me of Shindo-san for some reason.' He thought to himself, smiling.  
  
"Wait what did you mean by the papers it said my name was Senkai Naoko? What papers have you been reading?" Kumo demanded with a frown on his face and then suddenly something caught his attention. HIS drawings were on Seguchi's desk. "Hey, that's my drawings!"  
  
"Oh this?" Seguchi said casually, looking at the drawings like he was talking about the weather with Kumo. "Yes, I was just looking at them."  
  
"You were?" Now Kumo was really nervous. He never really let anyone look at his artwork, including his little brother. Many questions started to pop into his head. Did he like it? Does he think it's ugly? Why did he have to open the brief case?!  
  
"They are very nice. I have a position for you Senkai-san .. Would you like to work here? I mean as an artist for Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper?"  
  
"I-I really--" The redhead didn't even finish he sentence when suddenly the office door slammed opened to reveal Kouya. Unfortunately for Kumo, he was knocked down to the ground when Kouya marched in.  
  
"He would really love to, Seguchi-san" Kouya said smirking at the manager of Nittle Grasper. "When will he start?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow if he likes."  
  
"Hey, I didn't-"  
  
"Yes, tomorrow it is. Wouldn't it be great, Kumo? You get to see the members of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper everyday! Kumo? Kumo? Where are you, buddy?" Kouya looked around for his friend and looked down when he heard a strange sound only to see Kumo lying on the ground with a defeated expression on his face. Kouya frowned down at his red-headed friend. "What are ya doing down there? Stop being lazy and get up."  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
Yep, all of it was Kouya's fault.

((((((((((((((((  
  
You see that blue button on the bottom of the page?  
  
Push it.  
  



	5. Why Me?

Title: Shinjitsu No Uta

Author: Brittany67 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the Gravitation character. I do however own Kuraku, Kumo, Kouya, Mitsushi and Jun.

((((((((((

Jun Kiyo sat quietly at her office desk as she mainly watched Mitsushi coloring pictures at his desk. She had been watching the boy all day, wanting to find out information about him. Wanting to know why Senkai acted to coldly towards her that day. Seeing that Mitsushi was alone, she decided it use this to her advantage.  
  
She walked slowly over to Mitsushi, not taking her eyes off of him as she worked her way around the desk and children around her. Jun kneeled beside Mitsushi with a smile as she put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"How are you doing today?" Jun asked still smiling with her hand still on the redhead's small shoulder. He looked at her with a bright smile and stopped coloring his picture.  
  
"I'm fine, Jun-sensei." Mitsushi replied and then went back to drawing, ignoring her completely. Jun gritted her teeth annoyed that Mitsushi was ignoring her, but counted to ten, cooling down slightly. She didn't want Mitsushi to be scared of her, if she acted angry with him, then she would never get the information out of him.  
  
"What are you coloring, Mitsushi-chan?" Jun asked, once again trying to get his attention. He paused for a second before putting down his crayon.  
  
"It's a family picture of my brother, my sister and me." Mitsushi explained glancing at the teacher. Jun looked at the picture to see three people on the white paper. There was a tall redhead with what seemed like glasses on top his head, which she guesses to be Senkai. Next to that drawing was clearly a girl with long black hair and huge blue eyes. Holding her hand was a small redhead that with huge smile.  
  
"Mitsushi ..? Why is there only you and your brother and sister in the picture? Where are your parents?" Jun demanded softly after noticing that the two were missing in the messy drawing.  
  
Mitsushi face soon turned cutely serious almost making her laugh, but she controlled it, knowing that in this situation, it was uncalled for.  
  
"Kumo said they are gone."  
  
"What do you mean gone?" Jun asked, inching closer to the little boy. Curiosity was almost eating her alive! She needed to know something or else she would scream herself to death. Mitsushi didn't respond so she pushed for more answers. "Where are they, Mitsushi?"  
  
"Kumo made me promise not to tell about it to anyone and I can't break it." The redhead explained and went back to coloring his picture. Jun's eyebrows twitched, annoyed, yet again as he ignored her.  
  
"Come on Mitsushi you can tell me. I'm your friend, I won't tell anyone about this." She said with a gentle smile. Mitsushi shook his head silently, continuing to color the picture he had worked on for a couple minutes. Jun huffed silently before giving him a very force smile. "Okay, Mitsushi. It's okay; you don't have to tell me."  
  
"Okay!" The redhead replied, humming a strange song to himself.  
  
Jun stood up from her kneeling position slowly and went back to her desk with muttering colorful curses under her breath. She didn't care that the children around her heard cursing. They probably would forget about it as soon as they went home. She had nothing to worry about.  
  
'Damn, almost had him.' Jun thought to herself as she looked at the Mitsushi, who was now playing with a girl that had coke bottle glasses on her face. 'Why are they like this around me? I should know everything about my students. It's my right as a teacher! This is injustice!'  
  
A strange expression appeared on her face as she glazed at the redheaded boy. It's wasn't right for an 18 year old to take care of a Mitsushi. Senkai should to be at school getting girlfriends not worrying about his siblings every minute. She had to do something about this. It was injustice for this to happen.  
  
Jun stared out the window with a new determine in her eyes. She was going to help Mitsushi, and that his idiot brother of his, if she had to.  
  
Kumo sneezed as he walked through the NG hallways. He looked around himself with a suspicious glare. "Someone's talking about me, again. I can feel it. My ears are burning."  
  
"Why is everybody always talking about me?" He cried loudly stomping his foot like a child that wanted an expensive toy. A woman walking down the wall hushed him with a glare. He returned it. "Don't tell me to be quiet!

((((((((((((((((((  
  
Once again people we have to do this again.  
  
You see that blue button at the bottom of the page that says review?  
  
Push it.  
  



	6. Mission Failed

Title: Shinjitsu No Uta

Author: Brittany67 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the Gravitation character. I do however own Kuraku, Kumo, Kouya, Mitsushi and Jun.

((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

Dream  
_  
A woman looking about 39 sat in the backseat of a car with a frown on her face. She had red hair that was held up in a tight bun with long bangs that hung over her eyes. Her hazel eyes were flashing with an unknown expression as she looked at the 16-year-old in the driver's seat.  
  
"Are you sure you should be driving, Naoko?" She asked, still frowning at her son. He just got his driver's license and wanted to take the car for a joy ride.  
  
"Yeah, I can drive mom, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." Kumo said with a warm smile, looking back at his mother.  
  
Flash  
  
Kumo sat quietly in the driver's seat with fresh tears running down his face. His hands had a death grip on the steering wheel. His body trembling as he stared in front of him with a lost look on his face. He did not even notice the police officer beside him that was talking to him until the police officer put a hand on his trembling shoulders.  
  
"It's okay son. Just step out of the car. Everything will be fine." The old policeman said gently, but everything wasn't fine.  
_  
End of Dream  
  
A horrified expression appeared on Kumo's face as he woke up from his nightmare. He sat up with beads of sweat running down his face mixed with salty tears. Kumo ran his hand through his sweaty hair before sighing tiredly.  
  
"Damn."  
  


"You don't look good today, Kumo, what's wrong with you?" Kouya asked a concerned look on his normally frowning face. Kumo looked horrible. He had dark bags underneath his eyes and his eyes were red and puffy. "Were you crying?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then why are your eyes puffy and red?" Kouya continued to question, ignoring the annoyed look on the redhead's face.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Damnit, would you stop being so stubborn! I'm trying to help you out here." Kouya said with a frustrated sigh. Kumo quickly jumped out of his chair knocking it down loudly onto the floor getting everyone's attention. His face was red with rage, startling Kouya.  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Kumo screamed, clenching his teeth slightly, looking like he was going to punch Kouya in his face. 

Kouya waved his hands in front of him. "I'm just trying to help, just calm down, Kumo." The Japanese replied with a sad look appearing on his face.  
  
"I am calm." Kumo hissed angrily, not liking the way his friend was looking at him. He didn't need anyone's pity. He just wanted to be left alone, that's all.  
  
"I think your overreacting things, again. Kouya was just trying to help you. Let him." Karuka commented, frowning at the redheaded young man.  
  
"Oh so your gaining up on me, too?" Kumo asked, glaring that the usually silent young man. Karuka and Kouya looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"What?! Kumo-kun, we are not trying to gain up on you. I'm just trying to help you out here. You don't have to chew my head off!" Kouya explained with an angry look on his face also. Kumo trailing on thin ice here.  
  
"How many times to I have to explain this to you! I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID HELP!!!" Kumo shouted with narrowed eyes into slits that flashed with rage. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
Before Kouya could reply, the redhead was already gone. Kouya turned to Karuka with a very offended look on his face.  
  
"Who put a stick up his ass today?! I was just trying to help, but I can't do that now, can I? **No**, I can't help out a friend because he's being an asshole." The blue eyed young man complained loudly and then turned his death glare to everyone looking at him.  
  
"What are ya looking at?! Haven't you seen an angry person before?! Mind your own damn business!"  
  
Kumo sat quietly at a park bench with his sunglasses covering up his raging hazel eyes. He arms crossed tightly over his chest as he glared daggers at the ground.  
  
'I don't need anyone's help.' He thought stubbornly ignoring the small voice in his mind that was telling him that he was wrong.  
  
A chibi Shuichi appeared on his left shoulder with white wings on his shoulder and a halo glowing over his head, while another chibi Shuichi appeared on his right shoulder. Instead of having white wings and a halo, he had black bat wings and red horns sticking out of his head and was holding a red pitchfork.  
  
"I think you should apologize, Kumo. Kouya was just trying to help you out. Just apologize and we'll all be happy again." The Angel Shuichi said with a warm smile. Kumo snorted along with the devil version of Shuichi.  
  
"Don't apologize to that low-life. You did nothing wrong. You don't want his pity do you? He's going to think you're weak, if you do that." The devil Shuichi smirked seeing Kumo shake his head.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Kumo-chan." The Angel said glaring at the Devil, who was looking at him with a smug expression, yawning lazily. "Kouya was just trying to be a good friend and you yelled at him for being concerned about you." Kumo shook his head confused on what he should do. He had two choices, apologize to Kouya for yelling that him or ignore Kouya and find another best friend. He didn't know which one to choice.  
  
Almost like reading the young man's mind, the Angel Shuichi said. "You don't want another friend. No other person will accept you like Kouya did. Remember the time when you almost got beat up by those bullies at school? Who came to save you?"  
  
"Kouya…"  
  
"And who always had your back when you got in trouble with the teachers?" The white winged Shuichi asked with a smile seeing that he was about to win.  
  
"Kouya…" Kumo said weakly slumping down on the bench with a guilty expression. The black winged Shuichi growled angrily, stomping his feet and tried hit the Angel Shuichi with his pitchfork, which the other avoided it with a smile.  
  
"Now go apologize to Kouya and make things right." The white winged Shuichi suggested still dodging the pitchfork that was targeting his head and glared at the other Shuichi. "Hey! Give me my money. I won the bet!"  
  
The Devil smirked evilly with manic laugh and disappeared in the flames of fire yelling. "Never! You'll never get your money! Never!"  
  
"Wait give me my money you evil-" The Angel stopped talking when he noticed that Kumo was glaring at him.  
  
"You were betting on me?" The American demanded with a frown and the chibi Shuichi gulp nervously rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "I thought Angels weren't supposed to bet."  
  
"Yeah, while I need the money. Helping people doesn't pay the rent, you know?!" Chibi Shuichi said, frowning at Kumo. "Anyway I need to go. My money's wanting for me, bye." Then disappeared with a golden glow.  
  
"Wow ... that was weird." Kumo said, blinking looking at his shoulders wondering if they can appear and disappear anything they wanted to. He shook his head, standing up knowing that he was getting off track. He needed to apologize to Kouya. "Maybe I should apologize."  
  
He stood up from the wooden bench only to feel something cold pushed against his temple. Kumo looked up nervously with a sheepish smile to see a familiar trigger-happy man.  
  
"Uh ... How did you find me?" Kumo squeaked nervously with wide hazel eyes. He had run away from his job just to hang out with Karuka and Kouya, but he was found once again.  
  
"Oh this." K replied reaching behind Kumo neck and pulled out a tiny device from the redhead's clothing. Kumo gasped in disbelief looking at the tiny red light in K's hand.  
  
"You bugged me?" The redhead asked, still in disbelief looking up at the blond-haired man. "I can't believe this! You-" K just smiled and clicked the safely lock off, causing Kumo to stop talking. He knew better than to insult the man with the gun.  
  
"Get back to work."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Work."  
  
"Please I-"  
  
K, having enough of Kumo's talking, raised his gun in the air and shot several bullets in the blue sky that was clearly warning the redhead that he had enough of his excuses. Kumo flinched and then a second later a dead bird landed at Kumo's feet.  
  
"Work. Now."  
  
"Okay, Okay." The redhead surrendered, waving his hand nervously up in the air taking a step away from the man with the huge gun and started to walk away when bullets were shot at him, making him fall to the ground, hands covering his face.  
  
"Wrong direction." K commented, smiling happy pointing to the right, where Kumo was going left. Kumo nodded, trembling getting up from the ground and walked to the right when K shot at him again.  
  
"Faster!"  
  
"Okay, Okay I'm going. I'm going." Kumo cried running, while dodging the bullets K was shooting at him with a manic laugh. "Stop shooting at me!"  
  
"Never!"

))))))))))))))))))  
Remember what I said last time?  
  
Will if you don't.  
  
You see that little blue button with says 'review'  
  
I think you know what to do next ...  
  



	7. Memories

Title: Shinjitsu No Uta

Author: Brittany67 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the Gravitation character. I do however own Kuraku, Kumo, Kouya, Mitsushi and Jun.

(((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kouya fumed as he stared out of his open bedroom window. His eyes blue flashed with an unknown emotion whenever he remembered the incident that happened earlier that day with Kumo. So deep in thought, he didn't even hear his apartment door open or the sound of footsteps coming into his small room. Kouya did feel someone embrace him from behind and a warm breath in his ear.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kouya."  
  
The Japanese men keep still his eyes towards the window, but tilted his head slightly to show that he was listening.  
  
"I overreacted back there over something stupid, again. Like I always do, Kouya." The last part said with a bitter chuckle. Arms tightened around his waist as the person continued. "I just ... it's been a bad week for me. I've been having these nightmares again. I can't help but feel guilty every time I think about HER."  
  
Kouya knew didn't have to think twice to know who Kumo was referring to. Kumo's mother. The American had got into that car accident that almost killed her and Kumo had felt guilty.  
  
"Maybe you right ... I do need help." Kumo said gazing out of the window, sad expression on his face. Kouya sighed, letting his body turn to face the other man and looked up at the redheaded American. "I don't think I can hold on to these emotions and be sane at the same time. It's just not possible."  
  
"You don't need to this alone." The Japanese man smiled slightly, when eyebrows lifted in question. "You always have me."  
  
Kumo's eyebrows raised more in surprise. He opened his mouth to reply, but his cell phoned starts to ring. He mouthed 'sorry' to Kouya and answered the phone, walking out of the room.  
  
Kouya gritted his teeth in frustration, looking at the spot his crush was just standing in. Every time he tried to get close to Kumo, there was always someone ruining for him. It was like someone didn't want him to be with Kumo.  
  
"Sorry, Kouya. I have to go Tohma wants to speak to me about something." Kumo came into the room with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
The Japanese man opened his mouth to protest, but he heard his apartment door close meaning that Kumo already left.  
  
The redhead American walked slowly down the street with his hands in his pocket, looking down at the ground. He was confused on what his feelings for Kouya were. He loved Kouya very much; it was a sibling love. Not like the one Kouya was feeling for him.  
  
Kumo had lied when he said Tohma wanted him for work. He hadn't seen Tohma sense he was hired to work at NG. It was Shuichi asking to see if he would like to go to Bad Luck's practice concert next Tuesday, which he agreed to do. He just needed to get out of Kouya's apartment. Kumo know what would have happened if he had stayed longer in Kouya's bedroom. He knew one of them would have been hurt if he stayed longer.  
  
He was too deep in thought to know he was going to bump into someone before it was too late.  
  
"Oof-"  
  
Kumo sat up from the ground and looked up to meet cold eyes glaring down at him behind black sunglasses. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he stared at the handsome blonde. It was almost like the blond was blaming him for the falling down! Which it wasn't.  
  
"Sorry about that, sir." The American apologized with a sheepish smile. The little voice in his head told him, he should just walk away. "Can you help me up?"  
  
"Hn." The stranger still glared at Kumo and ignored the hand in front of him and walked away. Kumo face darkened in anger and stood up ungracefully from the ground, glaring daggers at the stranger's back.  
  
"Hey, Blondie!" Kumo shouted, causing the blond turn and glance at him. With a scowl on his face, Kumo gave the stranger the middle finger before running away, yelling about a lot of assholes being in Tokyo.  
  
Kumo watched in amusement the audience as Bad Luck tried practiced one of their songs. It was kind of hard since Shuichi kept messing up the words and crying, Hiro trying to calm Shuichi down, Suguru muttering something about never being number one band, and K shooting his gun in the air, causing Shuichi to cry more.  
  
"Hn, Idiot."  
  
The redhead looked in surprise to see a familiar blond from the other day. Kumo couldn't help but cringe as he recalled the fact that he gave the blonde the middle finger. He hoped the man wasn't at NG for revenge.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Jun Kiyo hummed to herself as she looked for Senkai Mitsushi's personal file, deciding to take matters in her own hands. 'S…Sen…found it . .Senkai.' she thought looking at the folder in her right hand and shining the flashlight over it with her left.  
  
She closed the cabinet with her hip and opened the tan folder, excitement on her young face with a smile. Leaf green eyes searched the papers sharply for important information, not wanting to miss anything that would give her clues about Mitsushi's parents.  
  
Her smile slowly faded disappeared from her face as she read about Mitsushi's parents. Eyes widen in surprise as the tan folder slips from her trembling hands.  
  
"YUKI! You came for me!" Shuichi yelled happily, jumping off the stage when realizing his lover was waiting for him. He stopped in his tracks in surprise to see Kumo and Yuki yelling at each other. Actually, it was more like Kumo yelling at Yuki and Yuki giving back sarcastic remarks. 

"You know this jerk, Shuichi?" Kumo asked in disbelief pointing a finger at Yuki, who stood glaring at the redhead. Shuichi smiled happily attaching himself to Yuki's arm tightly, ignoring the look his lover now was giving him.  
  
"Yuki's my boyfriend."  
  
Kumo blinked before grabbing a fist full of red hair in frustration shouted. "This is so not fair! Everyone has a lover! Even Blondie over here and he's an asshole!"  
  
He slumped down ungracefully on the floor and pulled his sunglasses over his eyes, blocking any emotion people could see in his hazel eyes. Shuichi unattached himself from Yuki's arms and patted the redhead on the back.  
  
"Its okay Kumo, you'll find someone one day." The pink-hair singer said crouching beside the sulking artist. "Just think of this, Kumo. You could have been born ugly." This made Kumo sulk more as Yuki stared down at them. Shuichi looked up innocently at his lover," Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Idiot."  
  



	8. Blondie

Title: Shinjitsu No Uta

Author: Brittany67 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the Gravitation character. I do however own Kuraku, Kumo, Kouya, Mitsushi and Jun.

WARNING: Some of the Inuyasha characters maybe OCC.

(((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Shuichi stared at the redhead as he sipped some juice out of a glass cup. He could understand what Kumo was feeling at the moment. Unloved and depressed. Shuichi sighed, putting his drink down on the table and rested his head on his arm. He had often felt like that when Yuki ignored him, which was almost every day. Yuki would always be writing some story, telling him that it was a waste of time to do nothing but cuddle when he had work to do. Although Shuichi knew that Yuki cared about him ... Just in a cold way.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kumo asked interrupting the pink-hair man's thoughts. Shuichi shook his head, clearing his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, just about Yuki." Shuichi replied with a smile on his face. Kumo huffed, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"How can you stand that jerk? I mean he's so…so… "  
  
"Bitter?" Hiroshi voiced, finishing Kumo's sentence as he took a seat next to Shuichi at the table. Kumo looked at Hiroshi, gratefully before nodding.  
  
"Yuki maybe a little uncaring, but he's sweet and charming when he wants to be. Really he is!" Shuichi said defending his lover with a frown. Hiroshi raised an eyebrow at this while Kumo just shook his head in disbelief, not believing for one minute that Yuki could be 'sweet and charming'.

(((((((((((((((((((  
  
A long black stretch limo parked itself in front of large building. The driver of the limo stepped out of the car and opened the door for the passenger in the back seat. As the door opened, out stepped a man. Long black hair tied in a low ponytail and cool dark eyes that were hidden behind tinted sunglasses.  
  
"Do you want me to wait here, Inu-san?" The driver asked, closing the limo door behind the young man. Inu shook his head and walked towards the doors of the building, without a glance back.  
  
"No, go ahead. If I need you, I'll call you." Inu said, waving the driver away with a flick of his wrist. He stepped into the building ignoring the secretary, who was yelling for him to stop as he stalked through the hallways. Opening a glass door, he walked into a large expensive looking room and glared at the older man sitting in a leather chair waiting for him, patiently.  
  
"Yash."  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Yasha greeted back stiffly, still glaring at the man with long black hair and emotionless dark eyes.  
  
"I see you came. Sit." Sesshoumaru commanded pointing to a seat in front of his wooden desk. Yash bristled at the commanding tone, but sat down gracefully in the chair. "I think you know why I called you here." Seeing Yasha hesitant nod, he continued. "Then you know that 'Father' wants you to have some responsibility in your life-"  
  
"What?! I have some responsibility in my life." The younger man snapped, but kept his mouth shut after seeing the warning look in his brother's eyes. He did not want to get into an argument with Sesshoumaru right now. He had enough trouble already with his father on his back and Yasha did not want Sesshoumaru on his back also.  
  
"Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," The older man sent another warning glance at Yasha almost like he was daring the younger man to interrupt him again. Fortunately Yasha keep his mouth shut, but clenching his fist in anger. "He wants you to take part in this company."  
  
"What?! I can't do that I have school-" Sesshoumaru dismissed Yasha's outburst with wave of his hand and cleared his throat silencing the young man.  
  
"It's already decided. You will start work here tomorrow morning." The older man spoke with a tone that said there would be no more discussion. Yasha growled angrily and stooped out of the door like a child. Just to be spiteful, he slammed the door on his way out. A couple of seconds later the glass window came crashing down onto Sesshomaru's floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the glass on the floor before he picked up the cordless phone on his desk. He shook his head and spoke into the phone, calmly. "Tanki-san, would you please get my door fixed….Yes…It was Yasha again….I know it's not your job, but do it anyway."  
  
He hung up the phone and watched through his window as his little brother angrily slammed the limo door before it drove away. "That boy is going to be the death of me one day."  
  
"When you look up at the sky at night to sees stars, did you ever think what they are? I think they are salt, God's, salt and one day he is going to eat us." Kumo said suddenly, making Hiroshi look at him strangely. The reddish brown hair man chuckled and took the bottle of sake from the redhead's hands.  
  
"Okay, no more for you." Hiroshi announced as Kumo tried to reach for the bottle, but fell face forward on the floor. The redhead giggled madly as he sat up from the floor looking up at the guitarist. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm alright. Kumo's just fine." Kumo said with a playful grin. Hiroshi sighed and couldn't help, but regret giving the artist the bottle of sake. He stood up from his couch and walked away to throw away the bottle of sake.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Does what hurt?" The guitarist asked, dumping out the beverage into the sink.  
  
"Knowing that Shuichi is in love with Yuki and not with you."  
  
Hiroshi froze as dropped the bottle into the sink and turned quickly to look at the redhead. Kumo didn't have the usual sunny smile on his face, but a wistful look on his face that made Hiroshi give him a second glance.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." The reddish brown haired man replied trying to hide the nervousness out of his voice, but failed miserably. He could feel almost Kumo's gaze boring through the back of his head as he turned back to the sink, picking up the broken bottle pieces with a shaky hand.  
  
"I think you know.... why don't you tell him that you love him?" Kumo asked still staring at the famous guitarist back. Hiroshi sighed, knowing that the redhead never let go of the topic, if he didn't answer. " I mean, don't you want him to know that you love him?"  
  
"If you truly love someone... All you want is for them to be happy, even if it meant they are happy with loving someone else. And Shuichi is happy with Yuki, so I will let his happiness rule over my own."  
  
High tension filled the air after Hiroshi confessed his answer to Kumo, who stared at the guitarist in amazement. He never had known everyone that would give up his or her happiness just to make another happy before. Kumo had always known people who thought that, if they couldn't be happy, the other shouldn't either.  
  
"Maybe I should go." Kumo stated standing up from the floor and avoided eye contact with the reddish brown haired man. Hiroshi nodded, silently and opened the door of his apartment for the redhead and leaned against the door, just as Kumo left.  
  
"Maybe its time I start dreaming of someone else... "  
  
You know what to do... 


	9. Accident

Title: Shinjitsu No Uta

Author: Brittany67 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the Gravitation character. I do however own Kuraku, Kumo, Kouya, Mitsushi and Jun.

WARNING: Some of the Inuyasha characters maybe OCC.

(((((((((((((((((((

Kumo and Mitsushi stood outside of a display window of a game shop. Kumo's face was pushed against the clear window, breathing hard against the glass, making the window fog up. He had to repeatedly wipe the window to see the games again. Mitsushi bounced a blue ball on the ground beside him; he didn't any attention to his brother. He had got use to his brother ways along time ago.  
  
"Man, if I didn't get the new Television set then I would be able to get that new G unit game." Kumo drooled, thinking about the new X box game. Wiping the drool from his mouth and looked down at the redheaded boy. "What do you want to do, Shi?"  
  
Mitsushi shrugged his shoulder and continued bouncing the pretty blue ball." I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
Kumo mimicked Mitsushi's shrug and turned back to the game shop window. "I want to buy a game real quick. Stay here okay. I'll be back in a second."  
  
The redhead boy stared up at his brother for a moment and turned his main attention back to his toy with a nod. "Okay."  
  
"Great! I'll be right back. So don't move from this spot. Okay." The young man walked into the game shop, but kept his attention close on Mitsushi. He didn't want anything to happen to his little brother. Mitsushi was the only one he had left in the world. Not including his sister, who was in France doing who knows what.   
  
Mitsushi throw the ball up and blinked in surprise when ball landed in the middle of the road. He bit his lip nervously and glanced at through the window. Kumo's voice went suddenly through his head. I'll be right back. So don't move from this spot  
  
Mitsushi was stuck with two choices. 1. Ignore his brother's wishes and go get his ball from the street before a car runs it over. 2. Stay in one spot and wait like a good little brother.  
  
The redheaded boy shook his head and decided to take choice number one. He wanted his ball now. Mitsushi ignored the small voice in the back of his head and walked into the street. As he got closer to his toy, a car turned the corner shapely. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for the car to hit him when suddenly he was pushed out the way.  
  
Kumo held an unconscious Mitsushi in his arms, wincing as he sat up from the ground. His left arm felt like someone hit it with a hammer. He glared at the driver, who was getting out of the car. The driver had long black hair that came to his waist and was wearing a black baseball cap. He had violet eyes that were staring angrily at Kumo.  
  
"Hey you should watch where you're going next time! You almost hit my little brother!" Kumo shouted angrily standing up from the ground, still holding the unconscious Mitsushi in his right hand.  
  
"I should watch where I'm going? That boy was in the middle of the street. If you were watching him maybe he wouldn't have almost got hit!" The black- hair driver shouted back in Kumo's face. The redheaded young man's face turned red with anger, completely forgetting about his left arm.  
  
"I was watching him! If you wasn't driving so fast maybe you could have seen him." Kumo accused pointing a finger at the driver and winced in pain. A flash of concern flicked in the driver's eyes and it disappeared as fast as it came.  
  
"What's wrong with your arm?" The black-haired man demanded looking at the arm; Kumo was holding it against his chest, a look of anguish on his face.  
  
"Why do you care?" Kumo glanced suspiciously at the other man. One minute he was shouting at Kumo and the next minute he was concerned. If Kumo didn't know any better, he would have thought the other man was insane.  
  
"Feh, I don't care. I just don't want to have Kagome on my back for not helping a injured person." The black-haired man huffed, crossing his arms and looking away like he didn't care.  
  
"I think it's broken." Kumo confessed painfully looking at the black-haired man. "Can you take me to the hospital?"  
  
"You want me to take you after you shouted at me? No way." The driver asked shaking is head with a frown. Kumo winced biting his trying to forget the pain when the driver spoke again, "... Fine, come on."  
  
"What?!" The redheaded man looked up at the driver in surprise, who was opening his car door. "B-But I thought-"  
  
"Just get in the car before change my mind and leave your ass. Here. With a broken arm."  
  
Kumo picked up his speed and got into the car, but with special caution not to bump his injured arm or drop his brother.

(((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"What do mean you hit someone?" A calm yet irritated voice demanded into the phone.  
  
"It's what it exactly means Sesshomaru. A little boy came out of nowhere and I almost hit him, if it wasn't for his brother." Yasha explained into the pay phone, fidgeting nervously. "It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Yasha clenched his fist tightly and gritted his teeth in anger. For some reason it felt like everyone was putting everything against him. Kagome was ignoring him because she believed he was ignoring her. His father yelling at him about having more responsibility. Now Sesshomaru was blaming him for the car accident. He suddenly felt like hitting something to calm his nerves.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. I'm telling you." Yasha growled. He was upset that his brother didn't believe him. 

Sesshomaru sighed into the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache having to deal with his little brother all the time.  
  
"I believe you, Yasha. How hurt is the boy?"  
  
"Just a sprained arm." Yasha said casually twirling the phone cord around his finger.  
  
"Yasha."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You do realize this is half of your fault."  
  
"Feh, if the boy weren't in the way he wouldn't have almost be hit." Yasha replied stubbornly crossing him arms, pouting slightly. He would rather cut off his nose before he admitted the accident was half his fault.  
  
"I hope you also realize your going to be punished for this." Sesshomaru remarked tucking a stray hair behind his ear.  
  
"Yeah." Yasha sighed in defeat into the phone.  
  



	10. Yasha

Title: Shinjitsu No Uta

Author: Brittany67 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the Gravitation character. I do however own Kuraku, Kumo, Kouya, Mitsushi and Jun.

WARNING: Some of the Inuyasha characters maybe OCC.

(((((((((((((((((

"Kumo! There is a strange man at the door!" Mitsushi yelled, looking through the peephole in the door. He stood on a wooden stool, waving his hands around in circles. 'Strange man is looking at me!' Mitsushi thought panicky when dark eyes met his.  
  
"What does he look like?" His brother called from the shower. Mitsushi shrugged, but knew Kumo couldn't see him.  
  
"Uh...he has long black hair and p-purple eyes." The little boy uttered back and ducked as the man's eyes locked with his. "He looks very angry, Kumo."  
  
"Oh it's Yasha." Kumo said running to the door, holding on to the towel with his uninjured hand. He opened the door quickly and shivered as the cold air hit his wet skin. Yasha was looking at him impatiently, crossing his arms, shoes tapping the ground. "Hello Yasha."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kumo asked shifted nervously looking up at the other man. Yasha rolled his eyes at him and strolled into his apartment and the redhead sighed and mumbled," Yeah just come right in."  
  
"Nice apartment." It was clearly sarcasm in the statement, but Kumo choose to ignore it. He didn't want Mitsushi to see him argue with Yasha. It would be a bad influence to do so in front of a child.  
  
"Thank you. I decorated it myself." The redhead said putting a smile on his face, watching as the other man looked around his apartment. It was a stylish furnished apartment with two bedrooms, one living room and a small kitchen. The money from working at NG had made him update his apartment a little. "Although with a little help of friends, of course."  
  
"Hn." Yasha crossed his arms and took a seat on leather lazy boy chair. Kumo sighed, deciding to make Yasha get straight to the point on why he was here in his apartment.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The redhead moved nervously, holding on to the towel tightly. He felt very uncomfortable standing only with a towel around his waist and nothing else on.  
  
"My brother is threatening to take my car away; if I didn't help you get around." Yasha answered giving Kumo a look that said Its-All-Your-Fault. Kumo blinked at with a startled expression.  
  
"I don't think I need your help, Yasha." Kumo said with a faint blush of embarrassment spread across his face. He didn't like people to thinking he was weak because of his broken arm. Yasha snorted and looked away.  
  
"That's what I told my brother, but he would listen." The black-haired man said and quickly changed the subject as Kumo started to look at him strangely. "Who is the brat? Your son? I mean, how old are you anyway? Aren't you a little too young to have a child."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
Yasha blinked in surprise as the redhead fell backwards on the ground with a dazed look on his face. "Uh."  
  
Kumo quickly stood up, face red as a rose and shook his head, waving his hands wildly in front of him. "No! No! No! Mitsushi is my brother! And I'm only 18!" Now it was Yasha's turn to be embarrassed.  
  
"YUKI"  
  
"No." Yuki repeated after the hundredth time already. He tried to ignore the pink-hair lover, but every time he did. Shuichi would always find a way to get his attention again.  
  
"Please!" Shuichi whined attaching himself onto Yuki's arm, puppy dog eyes appearing on his face. Maybe Yuki would melt at the sight of his eyes and let them go out together instead of staying home all the time. Unfortunately for Shuichi..... It didn't work.  
  
"Take that stupid look off your face."  
  
Shuichi face faulted and slid off his lover's arm onto the floor. He sat up looking up at Yuki, sulking. "Yuki, your so mean" drawing out the last word with a long and high-pitched whine.  
  
"If I promise to go out with you..... will you go away?" Yuki looked down at Shuichi, fingers still moving against the keyboard. Shuichi nodded, smiling widely. "No."  
  
"YUKI" Was heard loudly through the apartment building.  
  
Yasha sat comfortably, looking on in amused as he watched the little redheaded boy eat. The little boy had rice all over his mouth, chicken in his left hand and a rice ball in the other. Not only did Mitsushi finish his own plate, but Yasha and Kumo's too.  
  
"Shi, please stop making a mess and slow down." The older redhead pleaded and blushed brightly. He glanced around to see everyone in the restaurant staring at them. Yasha sent a glare that sent everyone back to doing their own business. Mitsushi tried to talk, but Kumo shook his head in disgust. "Chew first."  
  
"But it's good." The little boy said, after gulping down a mouth full of food. "You never made food as good as this. You always burn the food!"  
  
"I do not!" Kumo huffed, blushing growing brighter. Mitsushi shook his head and just gave Yasha a look that said He's-In-Denial. The older brother frowned and glared at Yasha as the other man's shoulders shook silently in laughter. "I do not! I know how to cook!"  
  
"What! I didn't do nothing!" Yasha waved his hands in front of him, still laughing as Kumo and his little brother argued on about Kumo's cooking in the past. He was too busy watching the two brothers and did not notice his friends until it was too late.  
  
"YASHA!"  
  
Kagome smiled as she watched her two friends in the corner of her eye. Miroku was trying to charm Sango into going on a date with him, but ruined the moment by touching Sango's butt. She shook her head looking on as Sango slapped the Miroku in the face. Sometimes she wished she had something like Sango had with Miroku except the perverted part. She sighed and looked down at her shoes. A longing gleam came into her eyes. 'Yasha....'  
  
"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked, her anger disappearing quickly and concern became visible on her face. Kagome shook her head, clearing her thoughts.  
  
"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Kagome reassured, a fake smile of happiness formed on her lips, unfortunately for her, Miroku and Sango didn't believed her, but her friends were considerate enough to leave her alone. As Kagome walked ahead, both her friends stayed back, sharing understanding glances.  
  
"Do you think she's thinking about Yasha again?" Sango asked walking after her best friend. Miroku nodded having the same thought.  
  
"Probably or maybe Kouga." Miroku suggested smirking remembering when Kouga declared his love for Kagome the other day. A thoughtful look become visible on his face. "Didn't she say Yasha was going to be in here in Tokyo for a while?"  
  
"Yeah she said he was here for the company with his brother." Sango informed, reflecting Miroku's look "Perhaps-"  
  
Her sentence was cut off just as she heard Kagome yell. "YASHA!"  
  
Kumo's head snapped up in surprise, hearing someone call Yasha's name. His glaze locked on a young girl with long black hair going past her shoulders and sparkling brown eyes. She wore a familiar junior high school junior uniform, which consisted of a green mini skirt and a blouse with a green collar and a red tie/bow.  
  
Following behind her was another young girl and a young man looking about 19 years old. The other girl had long black hair held up in a high ponytail and she wore a white blouse similar to the other girl's and a long pink skirt, touching her ankles. The young man had very short, black hair that tied into a ponytail. He wore a dark purple shirt and black jeans.  
  
"Uh....Kagome." Yasha mumbled looking down at the wooden table, blushing furiously. Kumo stared intently at the long black-haired man. It was unusual to see Yasha blush, unless he was angry or embarrassed about something, but Yasha wasn't embarrassed. It suddenly clicked in the back of his head.  
  
Kagome was Yasha's girlfriend.  
  
Kumo suddenly felt a familiar emotion grow inside him. He had often felt it when his mother used to pay more attention to his sister than him. He was jealous. He could see why Yasha would like this young girl. She had a nice smile, looked sweet and was something he wasn't definitely, which was a GIRL. Yasha didn't like men! He was probably as straight as an arrow! Kumo fought the urge to sigh sadly and decided to listen in on what Kagome was talking about.  
  
".....gome." Kagome blinked at him, holding out her hand. Kumo just looked at her hand and then realized she wanted him to shake her hand. She must have noticed his red hair and realized that he was American.   
  
"I'm Yamada Kumo." Kumo shook her hand roughly, putting on a fake smile. She smiled back a little uneasy, holding her hand against her chest. He glanced at the other two behind Kagome.  
  
"Hanta Sango." The other girls greeted shaking his hand with a smile, although not as warm as Kagome's, but close enough. Kumo smiled, eyeing her a little and then looked at the young man beside her.  
  
"Hoshi Miroku. I have to warn you though. I sense a large black cloud-"  
  
"Shut it, Miroku." Yasha snapped rudely, glaring fiercely at Miroku, who looked unfazed by the glare. Kumo frowned, not understanding why Yasha was acting all rude all of a sudden. Yasha turned to Kagome, glaring up at her.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kagome?" He demanded, fidgeting in his seat like an impatient child, waiting for a new toy. Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed.  
  
"Mou! Why haven't you called me, Yasha?!" She asked tapping her feet on the wooden floor in an angry manner as Yasha flinched in his seat, crossing his arms.

  
  



	11. Kagome

Title: Shinjitsu No Uta

Author: Brittany67 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the Gravitation character. I do however own Kuraku, Kumo, Kouya, Mitsushi and Jun.

WARNING: Some of the Inuyasha characters maybe OCC.

(((((((((((((((((

Yasha fidgeted his seat not knowing how to respond to Kagome's question and said the first thing that came into his mind in defense. "I don't have to tell where I go every time. You're not my Father."

"I know that, Yasha." 

"Then why you bugging me then?"

"Because I'm your friend, Yasha! That's what friends do!" Kagome shot back angrily at Yasha, whose face softened at her words. He opened his mouth to apologize, but was cut off.

"Don't say it, if you don't mean it." Miroku whispered into Yasha's ear. Yasha sneered at this and pushed Miroku roughly away. 

"Say what?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow taking her hand off of her hip.

"Nothing." Miroku and Yasha said at the same time trying to look innocent. Kagome gave them a suspicious glance before plopping her seat down next to Yasha. Soon Miroku and Sango did the same thing much to Kumo's frustration. 

"Hey! What do you guys think your doing? You can't just come here and sit down!" Yasha protested gesturing to the seats as he spoke.

"And why not?" Miroku asked watching Yasha with amused expression on his face. Yasha stuttered for a moment trying to explain, but sighed in defeat. He was never going to win that argument. 

"Oh We're sorry! Were you guys having a boy's day out?" Kagome asked looking questionably from Yasha to Kumo. 

Kumo waved one hand in front of him and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Higarashi-san. We were just fooling around."

"Call me Kagome. Higarashi-san is my mother." Kagome smiled warmly at the redhead, who nodded. 

"Okay…Kagome." Kumo smiled back also and thought, miserably. 'How am I supposed to hate her, if she's being so nice? Okay, Kumo time for plan B.'

"What were you guys laughing about before we came?" Kagome gestured to Miroku, Sango and herself with a hand. "It must have been funny if it got a laugh out of Yasha here."

"It was nothing." 

"Oh come on. It must—"She halted when Kumo spoke almost coldly towards her.

"I said it was nothing." Kumo fought the urge to apologize to the nice girl seeing the hurt look on her face and glanced at his wrist watch. A fake disappointed look came on his face. "Oh look at the time. It looks like I have to go to work."

"What are you talking about, Kumo? You don—"Mitsushi was cut of sharply when Kumo slapped a hand over his mouth. Only muffles could be heard.

"Be quiet, Mitsushi." The redheaded man hissed into his brother's ear with a wide nervous smile. He ignored the strange look he got from Yasha and his friends when he released his grip from his brother face and waved for Mitsushi to follow him out of the door. 

"What was that about?" Kagome asked staring at Kumo as he and his brother left out of the restaurant. Yasha shrugged and quickly lost interest in watching Kumo leave.

"He seemed nervous." Miroku had observed with a wistful expression on his face. 

"I probably be too, if a couple of people I don't know tried to talk to me." Sango said with an understanding gleam in her eyes. 

"I guess." Kagome admitted with a nod. 

"That bum. He left me with the check!" Yasha shouted suddenly, clenching his fist. "He probably left because he didn't want to pay so he left me with the damn bill!"

"But don't you have enough money to by this whole pay, if you wanted to? Why would a small bill matter to you?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"What's your point?" Yasha demanded with hooded eyes.

"What I mean is…Never mind, Yasha. Never mind." Sango rolled her eyes and glanced away from the young man with annoyance. Kagome smiled at Yasha's silliness and decided to change the subject.

"So how did you met, Kumo?" Kagome questioned with her elbow propped on the table and her cheek lying against her hand. Yasha calmly took a sip of his drink and replied as he was talking about the weather.

"I hit him with my car."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kagome shrieked loudly with her jaw dropped open. Sango and Miroku stared at the young man in disbelief. "ARE YOU INSANE?! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!"

Yasha had the density to blush. "It was an accident! One minute I was driving the next I crushed into him."

"So that was why his arm was in a cast." Sango realized stilling staring at Yasha in disbelief. 

"Anyway it was all Miroku's fault!" Yasha snapped angrily pointing at Miroku, who wisely shied away under Sango and Kagome eyes.

"Don't put me in this, Yasha. You were the one that was driving!" 

"But it was you that was distracting me. If it wasn't for your big mouth the accident would have never happened!" Yasha argued as he placed his hands on the table and leaned over across the table to glare into Miroku's face.

"Whatever, Yasha. I wasn't driving you were and besides you shouldn't have been talking on your cell phone anyway. It's against the rules." Miroku replied calmly, but inside he was glowing with smugness. 'Take that, Yasha.'

"He's right, Yasha. You were going against the law by talking on the cell phone." Kagome stated.

"And your were the one that hit Yamada-san with the car." Sango also pointed out for Yasha.

"What?! You believe that pervert over me?" Yasha demanded pointing to Miroku with a raise eyebrow.

"Pervert? I felt so insulted." Miroku said with a fake hurt. Kagome rolled her eyes at this and turned her attention back to Yasha.

"Did you apologize?"

"For what?"

"For hitting him!"

"Why would I do that? He was the one in the way."

"You're such a jerk, Yasha."


	12. Kikyo

Title: Shinjitsu No Uta

Author: Brittany67

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the Gravitation character. I also do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. I do however own Kuraku, Kumo, Kouya, Mitsushi and Jun.

WARNING: Some of the Inuyasha characters maybe OCC. 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Kumo sighed as he walked out of the doors of his school and sighed. 'I just can't hate her. Kagome seemed so sweet and nice when I met her. She must really hate me now for being rude to her like that.' He was so stuck on his own self-pity he didn't notice Kouya standing right behind him.

"Hey, Kumo!" Kouya greeted with a small smile and chuckled when Kumo jumped, startled by his appearance.

"Don't do that! You'll going to give me a heart attack." The redhead whined putting his hand against his fast beating heart.

"I was calling your name, but you weren't paying attention." Kouya explained giving Kumo a questioning glance. "Is something wrong? Are those boys picking on you again?"

"No, no!" Kumo denied waving his hands in front of him, wildly with wide eyes. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing really." The redhead smiled almost too brightly and held his brief case tightly in his hands. Kouya raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to ignore it.

"Sure, Kumo. Whatever you say." Kumo fought the urge to sigh in relief and suddenly froze. Kouya placed his hands on Kumo's shoulders and shook the boy, roughly. "Yo, you okay?"

"W-What is he doing here?" Kouya heard Kumo whisper and followed the direction Kumo was gazing in. A young man with long black hair and violet eyes was standing by an expensive looking car.

"Who is that?" The Japanese boy asked as he turned back to look at Kumo, who seemed to have snapped out of his daze.

"I-Inu Yasha."

"Inu Yasha? Doesn't that mean Dog Demon?"

"Yeah so what. I think it's cool." Kumo shrugged Kouya's hands off of his shoulder and tightened his uninjured hand on his briefcase. A panicky look then appeared on his face. 'Maybe he is looking for me or something! I hope he isn't mad with me because I was rude to Kagome.'

"Cool? Yeah right, Kumo." Kouya continued to speak, but Kumo quickly tuned the Japanese boy out.

'What am I going to do?! He looking around for someone—oh no he's looking right at me!' Kumo thought paling slightly and started to sweat. 'He's looking directly at me! What do I do?! Think Kumo think!'

Unfortunately for Kumo, Yasha had already made the decision for him. He was walking towards the redhead with a scowl on his face making Kumo cringe.

"H-Hi, Yasha." Kumo waved weakly with a weak smile on his face. "H-How are you doing?"

Yasha ignored Kumo's question and continued to scowl down at Kumo before snatching the briefcase out of Kumo's hand. His eyes flashed in irritation.

"Hey—"Kouya stepped forward but was cut off by Yasha.

"Stupid, what do you think I'm here for? Fun?" Yasha snapped harshly making the redhead look down at his feet. "Let me handle the heavy stuff before you hurt yourself. I don't want Sesshomaru down my back for not doing my job."

Kumo eyed Yasha with a wary expression on his face and to his dismay, his voice became shakier than he would have liked. "A-Alright...Yasha."

"Good now that is settled. Let's go." Yasha turned sharply and walked back to his limo.

"Where?" Kumo asked staring at Yasha's back. Yasha rolled his eyes and glanced back at the redhead with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I don't know just get in the car.

"But I--"

"Will you just shut up and get in?!" Yasha yelled slamming the car door as he got in and glared at Kumo through the window. His voice held a note of impatience. "Must you make everything so damn difficult? I'm taking you home and that's final. So get in the car right now!"

"Okay, okay! You don't have to bite me head off." The redhead mumbled hastily and got into the car. He waved to Kouya with a weak smile as Yasha started up the car. "Bye, Kouya. See you tomorrow."

Kouya raised his hand to wave back, but before he could even raise his hand. Yasha and Kumo were already down the street. 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

'I wonder what's got Yasha upset. I hope it isn't about the other day.' Kumo sneak concerned glance in Yasha's direction and watched the older boy. Yasha's face was formed into a scowl and his hands were gripping tightly onto the steering wheel like he was about to rip it off at any second.

"Are you going to keep staring at me because it's really ticking me off. If you got something to say, say it." Yasha snarled at Kumo, who flushed in embarrassment at being caught staring.

"W-What?!"

"You keep looking at me like you want to say something."

"Well I was wondering if you were alright..." The redhead's face turned red when Yasha stared at him. His hands waved wildly in front of him as his cheeks turned stains of scarlet. "I mean you look a little upset. That's all!"

Yasha remained silent while Kumo's face cooled down to its normal color. There was complete silence the in car, but it wasn't a tense silence. It was one of those peaceful ones. After a while Kumo was getting tired of sitting still for so long and began to get restless.

"Where are we going?"

"To the airport." Yasha answered without a glance at the other boy. Kumo let out a startled shout and stared at Yasha in disbelief.

"Why are we going there?! Are you leaving or something?"

"No, I'm picking up someone."

"Who?"

"What's with all these damn questions?! What are you? My Father?!" Yasha yelled angrily at Kumo, who recoiled at the loudness.

"Why you getting so angry for? I'm only asking." Kumo retorted back at the other boy. A sudden spark of anger lit his eyes.

"Then don't ask stupid questions then if you don't want me to get angry."

"I wasn't asking stupid questions." The redhead huffed, crossing his arms above his chest. "And besides I think I have the right to know where you're taking me."

"Just shut up."

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"Shut your big mouth or you'll be walking from here." Yasha warned giving an unfriendly stare. Kumo's lips thinned with anger, but became silent just in case Yasha was serious.

'Stupid jerk. I don't even know why I even like him.' Kumo thought bitterly, crossing his arms. He slumped in his seat in defeat and stared out the window.

For a couple of minutes which seemed like hours, Yasha finally stopped the car and turned to stare at the redhead. Seeing the other boy's reflection in the window, Kumo raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'll be right back. Stay here."

To hide his confusion, Kumo nodded and watched wordlessly as Yasha got out of the car. He continued to watch until his crush was out of his eye range.

"Who is it that Yasha is going to get?" He asked out loud and uncrossed his arms to let his fingers intertwine in his lap, nervously. "Probably a family member or someone close." 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

"Where is he? I thought he would be home by now." Kouya paced back and forth in Kumo's apartment with Mitsushi sitting on the couch. His face was flushed and stains of dry tears on his face. The older boy turned to Mitsushi and asked, "Does he usually come this late?"

"N-No."

"Damnit! I know I shouldn't have let him go with that Dog Demon."

"His name is Inu Yasha." Mitsushi corrected silently, wiping his face and sniffed. Kouya shrugged as if he didn't care one bit about the boy's name and scowled.

"Whatever. He is still going to get it when I see him."

Kumo looked up from his lap just in time to catch a glimpse of Yasha. The smile that was beginning to form slowly faded away when he gazed at the person walking beside Yasha.

His face became unreadable as he studied this girl. Kumo shook his head, correcting himself, this young woman. She was tall and graceful with a beautiful face. Long black hair tied up in a low ponytail with two parts coming down and then tied back into the ponytail. Her bangs brushed gently against her forehead as a gust of wind went by. She wore a nice white blouse and a long red skirt that touched her ankles.

'Who is she?' The question hammered at him as he forced on a friendly smile. 'Another girlfriend? Just great.'

"Hello." Kumo waved shyly from the window and turned a vivid scarlet when her eyes looked with his. 'Oh man I got to stop staring at people.'

The women's lip curved into a small smile as she took note of Kumo's embarrassment and bowed gracefully. "It's nice to meet you. You must be Senkai Naoko. Yasha-kun has told me a lot about you."

"I hope it was pleasant." He joked and tried to catch Yasha's eye, to communicate with him, but the other boy avoided eye contact. "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Touji Kikyo. I'm Yash's fiancé."

"Fiancé?!" 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 


End file.
